


A Helping Hand

by caitrionabh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bokuto is hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Bokuto is as awkward as he is dense sometimes, Kuroo and Tsukishima decide they have to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

“Is it just me or is Bokuto even more distracted than usual today?” Tsukishima asked.

Kuroo shrugged, “He can’t help it, a crush as big as that takes up a lot of brain space, especially when you’re in denial.”

Tsukishima smirked. “It likely doesn’t help that Akaashi hasn’t noticed because in addition to denying it, he’s the most awkward flirter I’ve ever seen. And I’ve watched Kageyama.”

“Probably not.”

“You know what we could do?” Tsukishima began.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

“We could help him out.” he suggested.

Kuroo blinked, “Okay… and how exactly do you plan on helping him because I’m not helping if you’re gonna do something just for your amusement.”

“Why, are you suggesting that I have any motive here other than helping a dear friend?”

“Seriously?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Okay fine. Here’s what I suggest: spiking practice.”

“And how exactly does that help?” Kuroo asked.

“Well if you wait for him to get distracted again you could accidentally send him a difficult shot that is… received incorrectly, if you catch my drift.” Tsukishima replied.

“Again, how does that help?”

“If he gets hit he’ll probably get teary and then Akaashi will have to intervene.” Tsukishima explained. “I’m hoping that he’ll actually make a move and we can all move on.”

“Oh so your motivation is selfish?” Kuroo joked.

Tsukishima glared.

Laughing, Kuroo continued. “I’m joking. And sure we can try, it’s better than nothing.”

“Fine, I’ll go get Bokuto then.” Tsukishima said. And calling back over his shoulder as he walked away, “Just try not to hit his head, I don’t think he can spare the brain cells.”

                                                                                                           -------------

20 minutes later and Tsukishima was beginning to regret opening his mouth.

“So.” Kuroo began wandering over to where he was taking a drink. “Everything going according to plan, Tsukki?

Tsukishima glared. “Don’t call me that.”

Kuroo laughed as Tsukishima stalked away and back onto the court. As they resumed practicing, Kuroo and Bokuto continued to needle him until he was about to give up and leave. Right before he did, Akaashi walked into the gym, waving as he did.

Tsukishima and Kuroo exchanged a glance, Bokuto was clearly distracted now, less than half his attention focused on the other two. With a nod, Tsukishima tossed the ball to Kuroo, who with a grin, spiked it hard over the net.

And right into Bokuto’s face.

“Oops.”

Shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter, Tsukishima managed, “I thought I said not to hit his head.”

Kuroo ducked under the net and hurried over to where Bokuto was sitting, looking rather shocked on the floor. By this point, Akaashi had also noticed and was headed towards them.

Figuring that the rest was in Bokuto’s hands - which was less than reassuring - Tsukishima left them to it, grabbing his headphones and slipping them on as he went.

Kuroo meanwhile, was apologizing to a rather bemused Bokuto.

“I’m fine.” Bokuto said, waving him off. “I was just distracted.”

“Not very like you when volleyball is involved.” Akaashi pointed out.

“I’m gonna grab some ice.” Kuroo said, standing.

Akaashi stood too, pulling Bokuto to his feet. “Ok. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“I’m not a kid.” Bokuto said, pouting.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s go sit over on the benches.”  
He dragged Bokuto across the court as Kuroo left. Sitting him down, he carefully tilted his head towards the light, leaning in to get a better look.

“Well that’s going to be a lovely bruise tomorrow.” he said.

“Is it really?” Bokuto asked, voice strained and slightly higher than normal.

Akaashi frowned. “What’s wrong? You’ve been weirder than normal these last few days.”

Bokuto tried to laugh it off. “It’s nothing.”

“Bokuto.”

His shoulders slumped, and he refused to meet Akaashi’s gaze.

Concerned, Akaashi moved closer. “Hey, I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

Bokuto squirmed, looking more and more like a kid who’d been caught out and didn’t want to admit it.

“I uh… so we’re friends and I… well I don’t know how to…”

Akaashi blinked, suddenly putting together several of the strange things Bokuto had been doing and saying these last few weeks.

“Do you...” he began. “Bokuto are you trying to tell me that you like me?”

Bokuto started to deny it, but stopped suddenly, looking like he was just waiting to be yelled at.

To his surprise, he instead felt Akaashi’s hand cover his own. He looked up and saw that Akaashi was smiling.

“You’re not mad?” he asked.

Akaashi looked surprised. “Why would I be mad? I’ve spent the last two years trying to subtly drop hints about my crush on you.”

By this point, Bokuto’s face was a rather alarming shade of red.

“Akaashi I-” he began

“JUST SHUT UP AND KISS ALREADY!” Kuroo yelled from the door, interrupting him.

As they looked over to the door of the gym they finally noticed that they had an audience consisting of most of the teams.

“Well we were going to tell you to come and get lunch but we can come back later if you’re busy.” Tsukishima said.

They exchanged a glance before Akaashi stood. “Nah, we’ll come.” He turned back and offered Bokuto his hand. “Right?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto agreed, jumping up and grabbing his hand, dragging him out of the gym, a wide smile on his face.


End file.
